


SideLined

by LivinginCorsets



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonette, No Angst, Rare Pairings, Romance, SuperBug - Freeform, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivinginCorsets
Summary: Its hard sitting on the sidelines when trying to help a friend. But understandable when no one wants a Akumatized Kryptonian. So here he sits, waiting for when She needs him. Even if its just a text, or a phone call. perhaps one day, he wont have to struggle on the sidelines waiting for his bestfriend (Don't tell Damien) to call. Maybe one day he wont just be a friend.EDIT: TITLE AND SUMMERY CHANGED
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, SuperBug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	SideLined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bounemr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/gifts).



> AN: first time writing for this fandom and pairing that I ADORE!!! Keep in mind this monster is a one shot. I may expand upon it later in a series of one-shots but only if I gain inspiration for them and not people saying I WAnT MowAr that’s how writers block happens. Plus its quarantine. Hope yall are feeling ok! And keeping safe. Hopefully things return to normal soon. This is un-betaed but still edited so it’s raw off the press. I’m kinda isolated here and not many friends want to indulge my weirdness even if they accept it lol. I also apologize if this get a bit choppy. The 9 year old tiny human decided to bug me. Yay no school but still has to do school work.  
> I also tried to make is so no one was speaking their nonnative language perfectly. I did not put in accent because I didn’t want to put the wrong emPHAsis on the wrong syllable, and it feels like I’m making fun of someone. I mean I hate when people make fun of my accent so….  
> ‘Speaking’ French  
> “Speaking” English  
> Boulanger- Bakery  
>   
> If you can’t figure out the others I can’t help you  
> Enjoy! OH I do not own DC Comics (other than issues) or Miraculous Ladybug they belong to their respective writers and companies.

The first time they met was completely by accident. Jonathan Samuel Kent just had an argument with his father over what he can and cannot do as an adult due to his heritage. He was frustrated enough that he couldn’t play traditional sports with other kids! Why bring all that pressure up now when he was only fourteen!

He ended up just taking a fly. He didn’t know how fast he went, or how far. Only that he only just remembered to put the cape on just in case. Good thing too as he landed at the highest point of Paris’s Eiffel Tower.

As he sat up top of the highest platform of the Eiffel tower, where civilians couldn’t climb, he thought about the argument he had with his father. So much had changed in the past few years. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to follow in his families footsteps.

“You know. Other capes are not allowed in Paris for a reason. Right.” A light, heavily accented, voice said gently from beside him. Jon startled a bit. Either they could fly, or he was more lost in his thoughts than he thought. 

Glancing to the side he saw that the voice belonged to a girl about his age, dark hair pulled into short pigtails, held tight by thin strands of crimson ribbon. A red domino mask with black spots adorned her face accentuating her magnificent blue eyes. And a crimson long-sleeved, footed unitard covered with black spots. What caught his attention though was the fact that her red and his was nearly identical. He shook his head. He really needed to work on his priorities.

“I actually didn’t know that. Sometimes the adults forget that us kids need to know these things too.” He glowered. He took a deep breath. “Sorry, you didn’t deserve that. Name’s Superboy. Can I have yours?” he flashed a slight grin.

A tinge of pink showed below her mask upon her pale skin. “Ladybug.” She looked over at Jon and he felt like he was getting x-rayed for once. “I’m guessing the League is why you came to the most dangerous city to…” she made a face, “what is the word…”

“Brood?” he probed. She lit up, and Jon swore he nearly went blind.

“Oui! Yes! That’s it!” 

“Yeah, my dad is getting on me about my future, outside of the cape. I feel like he and Mom wants me to follow in their footsteps as jou…..”He cut himself off, not wanting to give out too much information to someone he doesn’t completely trust yet. “In what they do for a living. But I’m not sure if I want to do that.”

“I can understand that. My parents have their own boulanger, here in Paris and is one of the best known actually. I have a different path I want to go on. I just talked with them and show them ideas. I’m not sure if that was the right word. And they said they would support me in any way they can.” He nodded. “Just talk to them. Sure their feelings may get hurt, but I’m sure most of all they would want you to be happy and to know that you has a plan.” She blushed a bit when she saw him staring at her with intense blue eyes. “I’m sorry if my English isn’t that great.”

It was his turn to blush a bit. “Oh, uh, No, your English is great actually. Not perfect but it’s understandable. Your accent is pretty too.” Her eyes narrowed a bit, smirking with mischief.

“Actually, since we are not in America, so you are the one with the accent. But thank you for the complement.”

He let out a laugh at that. “Fair enough, and you’re welcome. So what makes Paris the city where heroes are banned, hmm?”

Ladybug explained about Hawkmoth, how he took someone who was in an emotional turmoil of some sort, not even caring about the circumstance or age. Boy was Jon pissed when he found out that Paris’s villain used a toddler in his schemes. He managed to keep his emotions in check, cause who knows what kind of damage he would cause if Hawkmoth got to him. Another thing that worried him was that Ladybug and Chat Noir were his age, and they started about six months ago.

“Well, if you ever want to talk or need advice, here’s my number,” he passed her a piece of paper with his personal phone number. “Even if it’s just to vent and things get too much.” 

She blushed and grinned.

“Merci! Here is mine.” She brought out a pen from out of nowhere and wrote it on his hand. “Text moi anytime and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I have a feeling time zones and duty are going to be our biggest issues.”

“Hopefully I will see you soon?” He started to levitate into the air, getting ready to head home. Ladybug smiled.

“Maybe not so soon. Next time I meet you I want it to be me not knowing it you.”

“I will see if I can get my family to vacation here one day. No capes, no work. Just us.”

They waved goodbyes and headed home. Jon knew he was in for a hell of a lecture for being out so late.

Even though Jon and Ladybug had spoken on the phone and met up every now and then over the rooftops in Paris, he wasn’t able to convince his parents to go on vacation for another two and a half years. 

Even then it wasn’t a true vacation. His mother, Lois, was working on an international investigative piece depicting different super heroes and vigilantes around the world, and his dad was off world doing something. Apparently it was so classified that he couldn’t be told anything other than that the lantern corps were involved.

A loud siren whaled out. And a text alert pinged up on his phone. Only instead of the usual Amber Alerts, it had red pointed butterfly like symbol with the words- !!!!AKUMA ALERT!!! AKUMA IDENTIFIED LADY WIFI!

Jon ducked into an ally where he could somewhat of an eye on the problem. He brought out his GO-Pro and his mini mike to record it all without being in the center of trouble. Before he pressed record he hears a familiar voice. 

“Tikki. Spots. On!” he turns his head at inhuman speed to see a girl get engulfed in a bright pink impenetrable light. As the light faded emerged his friend. She flipped out her Yo-Yo using it as a grappling wire and flung herself into the fray.

Quickly, Jon clambered up the nearest fire escape and perched up on the rooftop, and hit record. At least he could do something. This footage would help his…mom. He noticed something. She was not moving. It was like she was on pause or buffering searching for signal.

Focusing back on the battle, Chat Noir, Viperion, were taking out WiFi hubs. There was one right next to him. He punched it out as a preemptive strike. The girls, Ladybug, Ryuko, and Queen Bee were doing their damnedest to knock Wifi’s table out of her hand. 

They managed it after leading Wifi to the Eiffel Tower, unfortunately Ladybug was knocked off the tower as the Akuma was captured and cleansed. Not even stopping to see if someone could catch her, Jon donned his cape and hoodie and booked it. 

Ladybug braced for impact. Only to be caught in a tight, comforting embrace. Looking up. 

“Superboy?” she gasped. “What are…?” 

“Mom is here on a work trip. I couldn’t just let you fall could I?” Jon set Ladybug on the ground.

“Non, I suppose not.” She then gave him a cheeky grin that caused butterflies in his stomach. “Want to see something cool?” Jon nodded. Ladybug tossed something red and spotted in the air. It must have been her lucky charm from earlier. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She called out, tossing the charm into the air, and thousands of glowing pink lady bugs dispersed from the charm. Fixing all the damage from the battle.

There were beeps. The heroes started to disperse. “Go on get out of here. Don’t want your identity to be found out do you?” Jon grinned. She used her magic Yo-yo to head somewhere to drop the transoformation, then Jon flew off to gather his things and find his mom. 

It turned out that his mother was the cause of the Akuma. Apparently the young journalist who Lois was contacting had been neglecting to fact check on some of the more recent stories off and on. Usually when they involved a particular source Lila Rossi. When asked why the Miraculous team stopped letting her interview them, Ayla, the vlogger, started going on a tangent on how they turned their back on her because they didn’t like her friend Lila. After everything was back to normal, his mom did apologize to the girl but told her  
“in order to be taken seriously as a reporter and not some gossip rag hack, start fact checking any information you receive. Even if it’s from your friends. Especially if it’s from your friends. Anyone can mishear something or take something out of context, and anyone can make up a story then all you have is fiction.” She told her. “But you are still young, and you already have the instincts to sniff out a good story. Take this as a lesson.”

Later that night, Superboy was sitting in the same spot as the first night they met. “I wasn’t expecting to be saved by tall dark and handsome today.” Thanks to the practice over phone calls, her accent wasn’t as thick but it was still pretty.

“I wasn’t expecting my mother to be the cause of an Akuma either. I also want to apologize for the broken wifi hub. I did that when the others were destroying them and I didn’t notice which way you were leading her. The cure didn’t fix it.” Jon scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Ladybug shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time. I guarantee that the owners would understand in this instance.” She then cocked her head. “Your mother caused the Akuma? The journalist Lois Lane?”

Jon winced. “Crap. Dad is gonna kill me then ask Constantine to bring me back later.”

Her laugh was musical. “Don’t worry about it. My team knows who I am now. We had a meeting earlier. And they want to meet you. But first, tomorrow. At noon, meet me for coffee, at Tom and Sabine’s Paistorie, just text me your order before you get there. Okay?”

“How will you know it’s me?” She smiled.

“You are American, tall, dark hair and blue eyes.” She then leaned in whispering in his ear. “You can’t cover up the smell of hay and motor oil with a cape.”

His head dropped to his chest, face red. Who would have thought his chores back in Kansas would out him. “Okay, fair enough. I’m still gonna text you when I get there.”  
///////////////////

Texting “I am walking in the door…now” send. 

He waited a second before opening the door to the bakery. He hoped he would make a good impression. Even though his mom moaned that he took after his father in the fashion department. All American flannel. It worked on the farm after all. He wasn’t sure what the dress code would be so he just winged it with comfort. He sat down at an available table and watched as a little slip of a girl, dark hair pulled into low pig tails, came out of the back with a large baking sheet full of an assortment of pastries in her mitted hands. ‘I have the last batch Maman, once I put these away can I go? My pin pal said he would be here soon?’ He thanked whatever gods were out there that he started to take French last year and had already started to learn before then thanks to Ladybug.

'Yes dear, make sure you take a sample box for his family as well!' the girl agreed to her mother’s request, and quickly put away all the goodies. Jon anxiously pushed his unnecessary glasses up his nose and looked around. Unsure if he was early or what. 

Then a cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him. “I am so glad that you have a normal coffee order unlike the majority of my friends.” Jon’s head snapped up. It was the girl who was behind the counter. Now that she wasn’t buried behind a hot pan full of bakes confectionaries, and an apron, he could definitely see the similarities. 

“Hi, I’m Jon…Jonathan, but you can call me Jon.” He fumbled. Oh how he sounded like an idiot. He was so relieved that he was alone. He knew his friends would never let him live this down if they knew. Even she let out a giggle.

“Hello, Jon.” How in the world is he getting goosebumps just for hearing Ladybug say his given name? “My name is Marinette. I’m glad I get to finally meet you, “she paused and leaned in with a conspirators grin, “outside of the capes and masks. Now come on, let me show you the city from a local’s perspective.” 

“Sure, let me finish this and we can go.” 

They mad small talk while he finished his beverage, and both were relieved that they didn’t have to leave out details other than the names of other heroes. 

Marinette, took him to her favorite local hangouts and, to his surprise, one of her favorite spots was a little outdoor market that had a little bit of everything. Somehow she ended up with several bolts of red and blue fabric he didn’t know the name of it was then that he learned that she wanted to be a fashion designer. He also managed to pick up a souvenir for Damien and his pseudo-brother Connor (even though he rarely leaves Hawaii) for a decent price. “I’m gonna have to bring Ma, here before we go. She’s been wanting to do some serious shopping.” He nearly stumbled but caught himself when he heard a group of kids. 

’Oh my god, Mari is on a date!’ the light sound of smacking of skin and fabric accompanied the near squeal.

‘Ow, ow, Ow! Adrien STOP hitting me!’

‘How do you know if she is on a…he’s carrying her fabric bolts!’

‘His outfit is absolutely ridiculous. But he isn’t bad to look at….’

He groaned, sometimes having super hearing absolutely sucked. Marinette glanced at him worried. “We’ve been spotted. And I think I’m gonna get the shovel talk cause they think it’s a date.” Her expression cleared as she looked around. Just in time to get glomped by two blondes, and dragged off.

The other two just sighed and shook their heads. ‘I’m sorry about them. Mari has been very closed off for the past few years.’ Jon frowned at that. He remembered the first time she texted him asking to call. 

She had been in tears because of a bully that had been lying to everyone saying that she was the bully and jealous. She lost nearly all of her friends. 

‘I remember her telling me about some of that.’ Jon sighed. He actually bounced out of school early, and skipped out of his chores, picked Marinette up, even though she was Ladybug, and got her out of Paris so she could have a full on stress relief crying session. Jon held her as she cried the most of the night. He had to text his parents letting them know what was going on and that he may have to miss school the next day.

That particular statement got her two friends attention. Along with some of the butchered phrasing. 

“So you are the American ‘pin-pal’ she has been talking to over the past few years.” Jon blushed.

“That noticeable huh?” the boy nodded and the dark haired Asian girl started to circle him like a shark. It was kind of unnerving.

“Very, I am Luka. The hungry falcon circling you is Kagami.” He had dark hair with teal tips. A guitar strapped to his back. Kagami gave Luka a fierce glare that would have made the Bat shut up and pay attention. “Back then it was only me and kagami who was able to help Mari, locally. Adrien had unknowingly gave her the wrong advice for the situation and it put a bit of strain on the friendship. Alix was always on her side but always super busy helping her family at the museum. ” 

“Adrien’s used to ignoring rumors in gossip rags not outright lies from narcissists. He realized it relatively quickly and apologized. Unfortunately, his father runs in the same circles as her mother it seems and he is forced to spend time with her. But that also puts him in a strategic position to counter some of her more destructive schemes.” Kagami broke in. Her English more broken than Marinette’s and Luka’s. Like it held another accent.

“Chloe and Mari, used to be rivals for whatever reason, they bonded and became close because of the liar. She’s still cold and a bit vapid. But only towards those who even attempt to hurt those she cares about.”

Marinette, was finally able to break away from the two leaching blondes and get back over to Jon. “I am so sorry. These two thought our outing was more than it really was.” She gave the two blonds a pointed look, hands on her hips; much like his mom when he and Connor wrestled in the barn during an argument and broke a support beam. The two blondes just smirked and just glanced behind her, towards Kagami and Luka. Luka just shook his head and Kagami looked pensive. 

‘We will leave you two alone. Come along you two. You can fill us in on your insane theories once we are out of their hearing distance.’ Chloe was the one to get the others moving again.

It was a couple hours later Marinette got a text message to introduce Superboy to the team. They knew they were caught. Especially since the team grilled her last night about his epic catch.

A week later, they had to say good bye, for now. Jon never would have thought he would be hesitant to leave Paris. Not only was he leaving his best friend, but his five new friends as well (he finally got to meet Alix). Mari met him at the airport with a box of pastries from her family’s bakery (with a pink sticky note on top saying to save some for his dad, the note was mostly for Lois). 

“Call me when you get home.” She kissed him on the cheek. Lois grabbed his arm to board the plane, somehow missing the interaction due to a phone call. He waved with the largest smile on his face. This was the best vacation ever.

That Christmas she sent him a sports jacket made from the two fabrics. Before he didn’t notice that in certain lighting the jacket looked either blue or red and the insert was made from the deep blue lining, nearly black. Where the tag would usually be, was the symbol for the house of El, in near invisible blue/black embroidery, with the initials MDC-Original embroidered underneath in gold. She explained she always does a small surprise like that in all of her work so it cannot be copied.

“Jon, you better keep that girl.” His mother said as she looked over the jacket and then Marinette’s website she found on the business card that was sent along with it. “She has some talent and this jacket is easily worth a month’s worth of chores. With the tractor breaking down again.”  
___________________________

It was five in the morning, months later, when he received a phone call. With a particular Jagged Stone ringtone that was set for only one person. The rest of her Miraculous team had a Clara Nightingale song. He answered it instantly. “Mari? What’s wrong?”

“Hawkmoth found out our identities. We need to have a place to hide out. Can we use the barn?” Her voice tight, stressed, and whispering franticly. “We also found out who Hawkmoth is. But please. We need to get to safety before we say anymore.” Jon heard whispering in the background calming someone down, someone swearing revenge, and one saying something about ‘time travel doesn’t work like that’.

He heard a knock on his door jam, looking up he sees his father, standing in the doorway. The older kryptonian nodded and walked off to get ready for the day. “Yeah, ya’ll can come. I don’t think you will be staying in the barn though.”

Not three minutes later, did Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, and Kagami come through a portal, in the barn, caused by the horse Miraculous. He couldn’t remember the Kwami’s name but he did remember the sugar cube. Marinette gave him a thankful smile as she sat a black jewelry box looking thing down as Luka and Kagami sat a very pale and shaking Adrien down on a bench. 

“What happened?” he asked as Chloe started to fan her fellow blonde who was starting to hyperventilate.

“Turns out Hawkmoth is Adrien’s father. We had no clue. Adrien and I crossed him off the list when he got Akumatized back when all this started.” Mari took a breath as she prepared herself. His parents came into the barn. Lois placing a blanket around the blonde and let him lean into her for comfort. “Myura, is Gabriel’s assistant Nathalie. She’s using the broken Miraculous of the peacock. We don’t know why they want mine and Adrien’s Miraculous other than the fact they want to use it for a wish.” Chloe picked up as Mari was starting to shake. Jon brought her into a hug, and holding her tight to him.

“A wish, using the Ladybug and black cat miraculous is catastrophic.” Luka picked up. “It caused the sinking of Atlantis, just to prevent a war, the black plague from a mother healing her child, Pompeii was for a good crops. They even created the Luxurious Pits.”

“Lazarus Pits. There is nothing luxurious about them.” Adrien said. He shuddered at the thought of them. “At least they are all destroyed. And I think I know what fa…no not father, Gabriel, wants.” 

Clark kneeled down in front of the distraught boy. “What’s that son?” Adrien looked up at him, Peridot eyes shining. 

“To bring my mother back. She’s been missing for years.” He said. “He was cold long before she disappeared. I wasn’t isolated as much when she was around. I was able to go visit my cousin Felix, and Chloe since my mom was close to her twin sister and Cloe’s mother. One night there was an argument and then the next morning she was gone.”

Jon’s parents nodded there was more to the story, but there was no way that he would be going back to Paris regardless after this was taken care of.  
Lois and Clark lead the other three out of the barn to get cleaned up and to let Jon and Marinette talk. But before he could get one word out, her lips were on his. After a moment of shock, Jon returned the kiss in kind. 

“Thank you for helping us, Jon. I don’t know what we could do without you.” She whispered as she laid her head upon his muscular chest. Jon wrapped his arms around the tiny girl who had the weight of the world upon her shoulders.

“Even if we cannot fight beside you, my family will always provide shelter for you if you needed it.” He leaned down and captured her lips again for a quick chaste kiss. “This may be the worst time to ask, but Mari. When this is over. Would you go out with me?” 

A gasp, a bright smile, and a kiss was all the answer he needed.

‘Oh here you guys are, I kinda got lost in the burrow….oooh I’m interrupting something aren’t I? Get it Mari!’ Marinette froze, and looked over her shoulder.

‘Damn it Alix, for a time traveling rabbit you have the worst timing!’ She let go of her new boyfriend. He grinned at the thought as Marinette chased her pink haired friend back to the house. The rest of the team laughed at the two girls antics. It wasn’t until later they found out why and the squeals made the older Kryptonian glad he didn’t have daughters.

It took a week to bring down Hawkmoth. And then delicate magic to erase the knowledge of who the Miraculous holders were. Gabriel Agreste was charged with domestic terrorism, first, second, and third degree murder, regardless of the fact that Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure brought back everyone who was killed in the attacks and Viperion’s Second Chance did the same in some instances. Adrien’s mother was found in a hidden bunker under their home. Apparently the fight Adrien heard was his mother defending herself with the Peacock Miraculous and Gabriel fighting against her with the Butterfly, the battle breaking her Miraculous and causing her to go into a suspended animation state. 

With the help of Zatanna, Ladybug and the other Miraculous holders were able to fully translate the grimoire and fix the Peacock broach. Finding the way to wake Mrs. Agreste up was a more difficult challenge. It took the combining the abilities of Ladybug’s cure, and Viperion’s Second chance to break the spell, but she still had to heal the natural way. 

Somehow the Wane family found out and transported Mrs. Agreste to a specialty hospital in Metropolis. Where Chloe and her mother can keep an eye on the boy. For all of her haute attitude, Chloe’s mother always had a soft spot for her best friend’s son and owed it to him for not being there when he needed her most. Not that his father would have let her. Plus her daughter took a slight shine to the youngest Wane boy. Not that Chloe would admit it out loud.  
In the coming weeks. Emile Agreste woke up, and after learning what happened, made a life for her and her son in Metropolis. Luka ended up becoming a lead guitarist in a band. Kagami ended up going to the Olympics, and winning gold for France.

The team still coming together when they were needed, and protecting the Miracle Box, as the new Order of the Miraculous. 

Jon and Mari’s relationship continued to grow and she was ecstatic that Jon received a scholarship to a university in Paris for Journalism- while he doesn’t want to do investigative journalism he never said anything about world news. Now that Hawkmoth was gone, the hero ban was lifted, Superboy was often seen at Ladybug’s side. Chat Noir as often sighted in Metropolis, working with Superman avoiding the use of cataclysm when possible, while Queen Bee tagged along with the BatFamily.

As always Alix, known to most of her friends as Bunnix, kept watch on the timelines and the multiverse, making sure no one messed with her friends.  
________________  
Three years later. 

“What do you mean we have to suit up?! My wedding is in an hour!” Marinette cried as the blue bunny themed hero sat against a table full of makeup the room filled with female heroes in different states of formal dress. The rest of the room groaned. 

“What do you mean I have to sit out!” called another voice. “How the fuck am I Pregnant!”

Will there ever be an uninterrupted wedding for those who wear capes?

END

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OK so my italics dont work so i had to adjust some things for the site. hopfully it still makes sence  
> I absolutely love this pairing, and it is a rare pair. And yes there was a glimpse of Chloe and Damien. I didn’t want to get in-depth with that one thought wth why not. Now that I think about Kagami might be better in the long run…that second to last line could be either Chloe or Kagami tbh I didn’t go into detail on their relationships.  
> There was a few inside jokes like how the Kent tractor or truck keeps breaking down or how a super hero wedding keeps getting interrupted SOMEHOW. And Bunnix was to poke fun at the flashpoints and retcons.  
> I tried to keep it within the DC comics’ rebirth Timeline, without the random aging of Jon from his trip with Jor-El. there maybe a couple New 52 things in there. It’s been a while since I read the comics in chronological order.  
> I may come back and do separate one-shots for certain missing scenes in this monster. And yes I AVOIDED actual battle scene since I SUCK at those.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames and trolls will be charred on a grill for shits and giggles.


End file.
